A spin-transfer torque magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM) has attracted attention as a next-generation nonvolatile memory that achieves a high speed and high rewrite endurance. STT-MRAM is a memory where a magnetic tunneling junction element (MTJ element) being a resistance change type storage element is used.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a laminate suitable for a memory cell of a 3-terminal type STT-MRAM. This laminate has a structure where a first outer layer including a non-magnetic material, an intermediate layer (recording layer) including a magnetic material and a second outer layer including a non-magnetic material are laminated. A reference layer including a magnetic material for read is laminated on the first outer layer. In order to write data, a write current in parallel with the intermediate layer is applied to the second outer layer (conductive layer) to invert the magnetization of the intermediate layer by STT. Both the magnetization directions of the intermediate layer and the reference layer are here perpendicular to the in-plane direction of the second outer layer.
Patent Literature 2 also discloses a laminate suitable for a memory cell of a 3-terminal type STT-MRAM. This laminate has, as in Patent Literature 1, a structure where a first outer layer including a non-magnetic material, an intermediate layer (recording layer) including a magnetic material and a second outer layer including a non-magnetic material are laminated. A reference layer for reading data is further laminated on the first outer layer. During write, a write current in parallel with the intermediate layer is applied to the second outer layer (conductive layer) to invert the magnetization of the intermediate layer by STT. Both the magnetization directions of the intermediate layer and the reference layer are here in parallel with the in-plane direction of the second outer layer and perpendicular to the inflow direction of the write current.